Carbon monoxide is a colorless and odorless toxic gas, often dubbed the “silent killer.” Carbon monoxide is created by the incomplete combustion of materials containing carbon. For example, carbon monoxide is created when burning gasoline, propane, coal, wood, etc. Because the gas is odorless and colorless, humans are often unaware of its presence until it is too late, often leading to fatal poisonings. Because of this, it is important to vigilantly monitor the presence of the gas using a carbon monoxide detector. A build-up of the gas is common in enclosed spaces where there is not proper ventilation. Many carbon monoxide detectors are statically mounted and therefore make it difficult to properly monitor every enclosed area. Further, accidental poisonings often occur when portable, internal combustion engine-based machines are moved into, and operated in, an enclosed/semi-enclosed space, such as a garage or basement room. These machines output carbon monoxide in the form of exhaust, and due to their portability, are susceptible to being the source for accidental poisonings. Therefore, improvements to carbon monoxide detectors are needed, specifically with regard to portable, internal combustion engine-based machines.